Lucy Mills
Lucy Mills is a main character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Alison Fernandez. Lucy's gallery is here. Biography Background Years after the Final Battle of Storybrooke, Lucy is born to Henry and Ella Mills in the Enchanted Forest, although they all end up separated by a curse that sends Lucy and Cinderella to Hyperion Heights. Upon reading Henry's book, however, Lucy learns the truth and decides to find her father. Beginning of Season 7 Lucy finds Henry's apartment. Although Henry denies having a daughter, Lucy implores him to come with her and save their family. Season 7 Henry, also cursed, does not believe Lucy's claims that they are fairytale characters. In response, Lucy steals Henry's laptop to lure him to Hyperion Heights. Upon learning that Lucy has run away from home to find Henry, Lucy's step-grandmother Victoria Belfrey confronts Jacinda, intending to take permanent sole custody of Lucy. When Victoria wants the community gardens dug up, Lucy believes she is trying to find something and ventures beneath the gardens, finding a piece of glass she believes is from Cinderella's glass slipper. On Halloween, Lucy goes trick-or-treating with her reluctant step-aunt Ivy, and runs away while Ivy is distracted. With Henry's help, however, Ivy finds Lucy and they go to Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack so Jacinda can spend the rest of the night with Lucy. When Jacinda and Sabine start a beignet business, Lucy suggests stamping a firefly logo on the bags. After Victoria is arrested, Lucy is placed into the system until Jacinda gets her out with the help of Lucy's supposed father, Nick Branson. In order to revive Anastasia, Victoria crushes Lucy's belief by showing her footage of Jacinda and Nick kissing. Lucy's tears are used to bring back Anastasia, while Lucy collapses, unconscious. Lucy is rushed to hospital. After Lucy wakes up, when Victoria sacrifices her life to the resurrection amulet, she and Jacinda invite Henry over. Lucy initially wants Henry and Jacinda to share True Love's Kiss and break the curse, but upon finding out that Henry's heart is poisoned and that the curse ending would result in his death, Lucy quickly manages to interrupt them before they get a chance to kiss. After finding out that the breaking of the curse results in Henry's death, Lucy goes to see Regina, who finally confirms to Lucy that the curse and the Enchanted Forest are real, before vowing that together they will achieve Henry and Jacinda's happy ending. After convincing Samdi to cure Henry's poisoned heart, Lucy and Regina are confronted by Gothel, who plans to wipe out humanity with her coven. However, upon waking up, Henry breaks the curse and restores everyone's memories. Lucy reunites with her parents, having been right all along. Trivia * Lucy is the daughter of Cinderella and from the fairytale Cinderella * Lucy is ten years old during the events of season 7. However, the show creators say she is nine. * In several episodes, it shown that Lucy takes ballet lessons. Appearances Season 6= *'S6, E21:' "The Final Battle, Part One" *'S6, E22:' "The Final Battle, Part Two" |-|Season 7= *'S7, E01:' "Hyperion Heights" *'S7, E02:' "A Pirate's Life" *'S7, E03:' "The Garden of Forking Paths" *'S7, E04:' "Beauty" *'S7, E05:' "Greenbacks" *'S7, E06:' "Wake Up Call" *'S7, E07:' "Eloise Gardener" *'S7, E08:' "Pretty in Blue" *'S7, E09:' "One Little Tear" *'S7, E10:' "The Eighth Witch" *'S7, E11:' "Secret Garden" *'S7, E12:' "A Taste of the Heights" *'S7, E13:' "Knightfall" *'S7, E14:' "The Girl in the Tower" *'S7, E15:' "Sisterhood" *'S7, E16:' "Breadcrumbs" *'S7, E17:' "Chosen" *'S7, E19:' "Flower Child" *'S7, E20:' "Is This Henry Mills?" *'S7, E21:' "Homecoming" *'S7, E22:' "Leaving Storybrooke" Category:Characters Category:Hyperion Heights characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Cinderella Category:New Enchanted Forest characters